(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive member and a method of manufacturing a display device using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display are representative examples of widely used flat panel displays.
A liquid crystal display generally includes an upper panel on which a common electrode and color filters are formed, a lower panel on which thin film transistors and pixel electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. An electric field is generated by a potential difference across the pixel electrode and common electrode, and the direction of liquid crystal molecules is determined by the electric field. Since the transmittance of incident light is determined depending on the arrangement direction of the liquid crystal molecules, desired images can be displayed by adjusting the potential difference between two electrodes.
An OLED display includes a hole injection electrode (anode), an electron injection electrode (cathode), and an organic emission layer formed between the anode and the cathode, and it is a self-illuminating display device to emit light while recombining holes injected from the anode and electrons injected from the cathode and becoming extinct in the organic emission layer.
This display device is unsuitable for a large screen and to maintain portability because it uses a glass substrate that is heavy and fragile. Therefore, a display device that is light and strong and that uses a flexible plastic substrate has been recently developed.
However, since the plastic substrate can bend or expand when high-temperature heat is applied thereto, it is difficult to accurately form thin film patterns such as electrodes or signal lines on it.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the above problem, the technical subject of the present invention is to provide an adhesive member that can attach a supporting substrate to a plastic substrate accurately and that can be easily removed, and a method of manufacturing a display device using the adhesive member.